Mobile devices are constantly being implemented into everyday activities in order to efficiently accomplish tasks. Most current mobile and wearable devices are capable of providing feedback that was only possible with heavy or stationary equipment in the past. Haptic feedback has played a large role in recent years in terms of communicating information to users via mobile and wearable devices. Typically, actuators are mounted in a housing and create a range of vibration frequencies and magnitudes that can be conveyed to a user in order to communicate an incoming call or message.
Haptics is usually associated with transmission or reception of information from one device to another. However, the ability to provide feedback has many applications to other actions that are achieved by a user without the need of multiple devices or networks. Activities that commonly require a user to reach or touch something are accomplished when one hits a certain distance. For example, a boxer may hit a punching bag or a person doing yoga may need to have a body part in a specific position. Unfortunately, such activities usually require bulky equipment or are done incorrectly because no feedback is given on proper form.